lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza
Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza – krasnolud, król plemienia Durina, organizator wyprawy do Ereboru, syn Thráina II, brat Frerina i Dís, wnuk Thróra i piąty król pod Górą.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek C, Rodowód Krasnoludów z Ereboru, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012 ISBN 987-83-7758-297-8. Biografia Wczesne życie i wygnanie Thorin urodził się za panowania swojego dziadka Thróra, jako syn następcy tronu Ereboru Thráina. Kiedy miał 24 lata, na Erebor napadł smok Smaug. Zniszczył on królestwo, a krasnoludowie musieli udać się na wygnanie.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział I: Zabawa zgoła nieoczekiwana, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4 Thorin brał dział w bitwie w dolinie Azanulbizar. W czasie walki pękła jego tarcza, do obrony użył więc gałęzi drzewa, dlatego też nadano mu przydomek Dębowa Tarcza.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek A, Plemię Durina, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012 ISBN 987-83-7758-297-8. Następnie, w 2802 roku, wraz ojcem i grupą współplemieńców, osiedlił się w górach Ered Luin, po dłuższej już wędrówce po Eriadorze. W 2845 roku Thorin, po zaginięciu Thráina, objął przywództwo nad plemieniem. Był wtedy "(...) krasnoludem wspaniałej i dumnej postawy, lecz nie rwał się, by opuścić Eriador. Pracował tam (...) i zdobył trochę mienia, plemię jego rozrosło się (...)." Jednak w ciągu kolejnych lat Thorin coraz częściej myślał o dokonaniu zemsty na smoku i odzyskaniu zagrabionych bogactw. Wyprawa do Ereboru 15 marca 2941 roku Thorin spotkał w Bree, lub na szlaku wiodącym do tej miejscowości, Gandalfa Szarego. Po krótkiej rozmowie, w której krasnolud wspomniał o swoim pragnieniu powrotu do dawnej siedziby, razem udali się do Ered Luin. W wyniku narad z czarodziejem, Thorin postanowił podjąć tajemną wyprawę do Ereboru. W związku z tym zabrał ze sobą tylko dwunastu towarzyszy. W Shire dołączył do nich jeszcze hobbit Bilbo Baggins, mimo iż Thorin początkowo niechętnie się do niego odnosił i zabrał ze sobą tylko na usilne nagabywania Gandalfa.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział I: Zabawa zgoła nieoczekiwana, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4 Podczas wyprawy znalazł Orkrista - miecz z Gondolinu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział II: Baranie pieczyste, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4 Król Pod Górą Po pokonaniu Smauga, Thorin ogarnięty żądzą złota, odmówił mieszkańcom Esgaroth wzięcia części skarbu, choć ten prawnie nie należał do krasnoludów. W związku z tym ludzie z Miasta na Jeziorze i elfowie z Mrocznęj Puszczy, rozpoczęli oblężenie Samotniej Góry, Thorin postawił ludziom z miasta na jeziorze warunki, mieli odprawić armię elfów z powrotem do puszczy i samemu odejść z pod Góry rozpoczynając handel z krasnoludami. Przywódca ludzi z Esgaroth, i zabójca smoka Bard, nie zgodził się i kontynuował oblężenie.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział XV: Chmury się gromadzą, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4 Thorin już w tym czasie za pomocą kruków porozumiał się ze swym krewnym Dáinem Żelazną Stopa władającym Żelaznymi Wzgórzami, aby ten sprowadził armię pod górę, Thorin który pożądał tylko bogactw był gotów stoczyć bitwę i zagłodzić się w Ereborze, byle tylko nie oddać złota ludziom. Zaniepokojony uczestnik jego wyprawy Bilbo Baggins, nie chciał dopuścić do przelewu krwi i zabrał najcenniejszą rzecz rodu Durina, liczącą się więcej iż cały skarb dla Thorina - Arcyklejnot Thráina i oddał go ludziom i elfom, a ci użyli go jako karty przetargowej w rokowaniachJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział XVI: Nocny złodziej, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4, Thorin zgodził się dostarczyć zapłatę ludziom jednak wygnał z góry Bilba który przyznał się do kradzieży klejnotu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział XVII: Nadejście Burzy, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4 Bitwa Pięciu Armii Kiedy rozpoczął się atak goblinów i wargów, krasnoludowie połączyli swe siły z elfami, ludźmi z Esgaroth i orłami, by rozegrać Bitwę Pięciu Armii. Thorin został w niej śmiertelnie ranny. W ostatnich chwilach swego życia zapragnął spotkać się z Bilbem. Pogodził się z nim na łożu śmierci. Pogrzebano go wraz ze swymi siostrzeńcami, którzy także zginęli w bitwie - Kílim i Fílim a także z Arcyklejnotem i swoim mieczem - Orkristem. Po śmierci Thorina władzę nad odrodzonym królestwem pod Górą przejął jego najbliższy krewniak Dáin II Żelazna Stopa.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Rozdział XVIII: Droga powrotna, Amber, Warszawa 2011, ISBN 987-83-241-3951-4 Drzewo genealogiczne Galeria Thorin.jpg Thdofs-stills-thorin2-fmoviemag-nov2013ranet.jpg Thorin111.jpg Thorin-in-Erebor.jpg|Młody Thorin Thorin, from the Hobbit.jpg desolation-of-smaug.jpg|Thorin w Mrocznej Puszczy Thorin1.jpg BOTFA - Thorin and Kili.jpg|Thorin i Kili The Hobbit Thorin vs Azog, When Azog just cutted of King Thrors Head.jpg|Thorin, walka z Azogiem Thorindb.jpg|Wyprawa do Ereboru Thorinazanubilzar.jpg|Thorin prowadzący krasnoludów do bitwy w dolinie Azanulbizar. Thorinorcrist.jpg|Thorin w czasie wyprawy do Ereboru z mieczem Orcristem. Thorin and Company in laketown.jpg Thorin2.jpg Thorin 1966.png|W adaptacji z 1966 roku Bibliografia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Krasnoludowie Kategoria:Królowie Ereboru Kategoria:Kompania Thorina Kategoria:Ofiary sił zła Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Królowie plemienia Durina Kategoria:Grafiki z krasnoludami Kategoria:Postacie trzeciej ery Kategoria:Grafiki z filmu Hobbit Kategoria:Mężczyźni